


Outside, Within

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A Journal's Stolen Pages [13]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Flynn and Lucy sneak out.





	Outside, Within

“Get me out of here”  
It was just a hopeless prompt, yet he had worked around that. They could get in deep trouble for it, but, as he stole a glimpse of her on the passenger seat, looking calmer than she ever did since he met her, he couldn't get himself to care.  
Christopher would be mad.  
They stopped in the middle of nowhere, got out of the car, laid down on the grass and watched the stars.  
“Agent Christopher will kill us,” she said.  
“Yes,” he agreed.  
“Thank you, you didn't have to” she gave him a quick glance.  
“That bunker can get suffocating,” he said.  
Lucy faced the stars again. “When this is all over, I'll look at the stars a lot”  
He smiled. “And go out more often”  
“Absolutely”  
The historian turned to observe him for an instant, the moment lingering more than she expected it to. And he turned, as if sensing her gaze, thought of asking something, but never found it in himself to do so. He never fought her, or questioned her, when she leaned in and kissed him.  
A slow, gentle, lingering contact. He touched her face as she touched his, thumb caressing her lower lip while her hand pulled him closer.  
Under the stars, she pulled him to her, welcomed the feeling of his fingers caressing the skin beneath her blouse. A tentative, yet chaste caress; waiting for permission.  
Lucy granted it and felt his touch explore her further, with patience. Then he paused, broke the kiss but kept his eyes low.  
“You're not wearing anything under this, are you?”  
“No”  
He nodded, planting a kiss at her jaw and below, hand covering her breasts, fingers eliciting a groan as he teased her nipple.  
“Flynn…”  
Her blouse was moved out of the way, her skin filling with goosebumps where his breath passed.  
He took in her scent, made a trail down her form with his lips, tasted her breast in his mouth for a while, felt her arch against him.  
She pulled him up, got her mouth to his, touched his sides, reached between them, tugging a bit at his pants before his hands stopped hers.  
“No, I'm the one making you feel good”  
And he did, between sucks, kisses, bites, and explorations, Lucy came undone under him. More than once, clothes hardly removed.  
And he fixed her back in place as patiently as he uncovered her. With utter adoration.  
He deserved more.  
She longed to give him more but fought the urge as he pulled away.  
“We should talk later,” she said as he drove them back.  
“Okay,” Flynn said.  
Lucy studied his features, felt an impulse and had it fulfilled when he reached out, grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
“Okay, we'll talk”  
“Okay”


End file.
